Beat IT At ITS Own Game
by Etovu
Summary: Luka's been crushed and publicly humiliated by the one she thought to  be "THE ONE". Now, he's "IT". And she's determined to beat "IT" at its own  game. BY CROSS-DRESSING AS A MALE IDOL AND BEATING HIM IN POPULARITY! Oh the  fun we will have. Let's begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – I Don't Care

Three year ago, Luka had a wonderful friend. He was so kind and considerate and not to mention handsome. Luka, on the other hand, was nothing special, with large glasses, her face full of zits, and overweight body. But she couldn't help but love him. He however, did not love her back.

So when she confessed her childish yet real feelings to him, and he laughed in her face, saying he was only her friend to get close to her father, the leader of a major music corporation, her heart was broken. She wrote him a poem every day after that horrible day, saying that her feelings were true. She hid them all in a wooden box under her bed with a large black heart painted on top, with a pink line down the center.

However, one day, when her father invited him over to talk business in her house, she was away at the gym, losing weight day in and day out. While the boy went to the bathroom, he passed by her room and went in. Somehow, he came across that box that she hid under her bed, and saw the symbol and lyrics inside. He took out one poem, read it, laughed as loud as he possibly could, and kept it.

One month ago, Luka's father gave Luka's younger sister, Yuuki, two front-row tickets for her birthday to see his newest band. He said it was a present from the lead singer to his two daughters, personally delivered. She researched them, adored them, and was beyond excited to see them.

Today.

Luka hated everything about this stupid huge concert. She'd been shoved at least 4 times, some fat dude barfed on her shoes, and she just wanted to go HOME RIGHT NOW. And the concert hadn't even started! But this was Yuuki's birthday present, and she'd just wait it out. For now, at least.

The heat was overpowering. It seemed to beat down upon the crowd of bodies like sound waves, making them even sweatier than they already were. The close proximity of people were so tightly packed, it was a surprise they weren't choking, however the idea of needing fresh air was now long gone from their minds. For, the band that they came to see play was stepping onstage, revealing themselves to the audience.

The crowd, in ripples, aroused and started cheering, various calls coming from various people.

"VY2, I LOVE YOU!"

"YUMA!"

"AHH!"

A tall male of perhaps 20 with a shock of long pink hair stepped onstage, surrounded by his less important band members. His aura radiated off him in shockwaves, his sly yet pleasant demeanor written across his face. He did not acknowledge the audience, merely sauntered toward the microphone, which had a black rose tied to it by a light pink ribbon. He had a large black guitar, the top with the string tuning dials took the form of a spade, shining in the bright lights. The bottom half of the guitar where the strings ended was in the shape of a _giant black heart, with a crooked pink line in the center, depicting a broken heart_. His clothes consisted of loose black pants held onto him by a black belt with a silver G-clef clasp. His shirt was black and gray, striped and folded up at the sleeves. His collar was bent over his long collarbone, exposing his long neck. The audience got a better look of his angular face, with high cheekbones and long onyx black eyelashes, framing the most beautiful liquid tourmaline eyes, the pink in them reflecting the lights perfectly. The audience gasped at his beauty for a moment.

He snickered, tapped the microphone, and proceeded to speak. The crowd stayed silent.

He started quietly, "You ready to have your hearts broken?" He laughed.

He put so much…_gusto…_into that one sentence; it was a surprise every girl didn't MELT.

Luka, however, didn't buy it in the least. She hated everything about this male's attitude, and the fact that her younger sister adored the ground he walked on just pissed her off all the more. She looked at her younger sister's raven head. What COULD she find attractive about his huge ego? And something, was familiar…She couldn't put her finger on it…

The second he walked onstage, he just put her off. She didn't even know why.

"They'd better get me something damn good for MY birthday for doing this." She cursed to herself. Of COURSE her parents chose TONIGHT to go for a romantic dinner. Ugh.

The audience responded to Yuma's sweet talking by screaming as loud as they possibly could, which was deafening to an untrained ear like Luka's. She covered her ears for dear life.

They began their first song, which Yuuki took as the chance to annoy Luka further.

"They're playing I Don't Care!" (And then screaming to Luka's face,) "THEY'RE PLAYING I DONT CARE! AHH!" Luka flinched a little and distanced herself from Yuuki slightly, to which Yuuki pouted and went back to fangirl screaming.

Yuma and the lead guitarist started the electric guitars, the black guitar creating a pounding base sound that you could almost see the circular sound waves coming off. It created a hypnotic rhythm that hit the audience at different times, coming in their head, tapping their foots, rocking their heads, shaking their limbs, then slamming into the next group of people.

The drummer pounded on his pedals, sweat flying off his blonde head while he got so into the music, it seemed his limbs were flying over his drum spread.

And then Yuma sang.

And sing he did.

"_Say my name and his in the same bed_,"

Luka barely breathed. She knew this voice. She knew who this boy was now. She slowly raised her head to look him in the face. His pink hair had been grown out, he'd gotten taller, and MORE HANDSOME, but it was definitely him.

But his voice, had definitely gotten better.

Luka had never heard something so powerful, so intoxicating, before. She now understood just why there were so many people in the stadium, why they loved VY2 so much, why they screamed his name and never stopped. He was their drug, their savior, and high all in one. It was almost as if his voice was controlling them, their minds, their every move, and the way they looked at things. Oh, there hearts were breaking, all right.

"_Let the leaves fall off in the summer and…,"_

Luka was intoxicated; the words seemed to fly out of his mouth, around her head and imprint on brains everywhere, making them only able to think on thing. It made it almost impossible to breathe for her. However, her lack of breath was not from love.

"_Face myself and let go, start it over again in Mexico,"_

Oh no.

No, it was very, _very_ far from that.

She was jealous.

"_These fans, they don't love you, they just love your hotel sweets, now,"_

He raised a hand over the audience, making a fist, closing his eyes, singing his heart out, blood pumping, sweat running, and adrenaline kicking off the charts. He had one black glove on his right hand, and he blew a kiss out over the audience. He was a sight, and they wouldn't take their eyes off him for fear of missing one moment.

She was so jealous, she almost couldn't contain it.

But the thing that she hated most of all?

He was staring right at her, seemingly singing this song at her. He recognized her and spotted her in the audience. She now understood everything. Why this band so suddenly invited Yuuki and herself to see them, why she didn't hear anything from him in the longest time, just EVERYTHING.

"_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_."

The audience called out the lyrics with him and after him, singing and sin-ing their hearts out.

He ran a hand across his sweaty forehead, up into his hair, pushing it off his face. Girls squealed. He raised a hand over the audience, almost like a preacher. He closed his eyes for a moment, clutching the microphone and the rose tightly, hand still out over the audience.

He opened his eyes and delivered more, acting out the song, sex waves radiating.

"_The best of us can find happiness in misery,"_

He yanked off his shirt to revealed sweat over a very sculpted and muscular torso.

Luka could swear she heard her vein pop. He was doing this personally JUST to annoy her, to make her jealous, as a… basically a 'fuck you' aimed directly at Luka.

He released the hand that was clutching the rose to revealing blood running from his hand from the thorns. He brought the hand up to his face and slowly licked in, in a way only rock-stars could.

Luka bursted.

"That's IT!" She grabbed Yuuki. "WE'RE LEAVING. NOW."

Yuuki whined, "But WHY~?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO."

Yuuki whined some more while the song ended.

But suddenly, a sadder song began to play. It was very lonely and screamed lovesickness.

Then, she heard the words.

"_I've got trouble thoughts and the self-esteem to match. What a catch, what a catch."_

No.

"_You'll never catch us, so just let me be,"_

No.

OH HELL NO.

"_Said I'll be fine 'til the hospital or American embassy…"_

Her vision was blinded by RED. Everywhere she looked, she could only see RED.

"_Said I still want you back."_

_HER SONG. HE'D STOLEN HER SONG! AND WAS USING IT TO MAKE FUN OF HER AND MAKE MONEY. HOW IN THE HELL DID HE EVEN COME ACROSS HER STASH OF POEMS, ANYWAY? _

She screamed out loud, but people around her just thought she was cheering. But Yuma knew.

Plunging into the colder night air, lungs replenished with fresh air, Luka could feel her steam cooling off.

Her anger and jealousy, however, did not.

Yuuki refused to speak the whole car ride home, which was fine with Luka, she had other things on her mind.

She was going to get him back, and she just decided how to do it.

She would need a new hair color; pink didn't suit her any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – America's Suite hearts.

"Sissy, why are you cutting your hair?" Yuuki pondered aloud, watching her sister cut off her beautiful pink locks.

"I'm donating my hair." Luka said while finishing cutting off the ponytail.

"But why?" Yuuki asked, wide-eyed.

Luka chose her words carefully, "I don't want my hair anymore, and there are people who will make better use of it."

"But I love your hair."

Luka just smiled tiredly. "I loved it too, once."

But NOW, oh but NOW. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror without thinking about that loser.

Thus, she's cutting and dying it.

"Oh, Yuuki?"

"What, sissy?"

"I'm moving out. You can have my room."

"WHAT? But WHY?"

"It's time I took control of my life." And she left it at that.

"But, honey! This is so sudden, at least give it some thought!..." Her mother pleaded with her.

"Mom, I HAVE given this some thought. I need to stop mooching off you two and I need to start living for myself. Goodbye." And with that, she left. However, her mother did not see her new appearance. She had a head scarf wrapped around her short hair, large sunglasses to cover her dyed eyebrows, and a large trench-coat to cover her new style clothes.

When she had finished cutting and dying her hair, Yuuki walked in. "Hey, Yuuki. How do you like my new hair?" She grinned.

"Sissy, don't take this the wrong way, but…you look like a boy."

"Perfect." She cleaned up the dying and cutting tools.

"But sissy…"

"What?"

"Why _blue_? And your eyebrows too, Luka? Why?" Yuuki stared and reached up to touch her hair.

"You'll see, Yuuki. And from now on, it's not Luka. You're not allowed to call me that around others. From now on, we're not related, and my name is Kaito."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Take Over The Breaks Over

After using her Dad's credit card to get a nice, homely apartment, something she swore to herself she wouldn't do, she was tired. She was going to get an apartment with her own money, but then she realized she HAD NONE and didn't have any major qualifications to get some until she found a job. Problem was, with the entertainment industry, you don't AUTOMATICALLY get money. She'd have to go on go-sees first. And where would she sleep or keep her stuff until then? A little money was needed.

However, as she passed a Dairy Queen, immediately making a U-turn with her to pull into the lot, she found herself wishing she didn't charge ahead like she did. If she went home or gave up, she proclaimed THE THING to be the winner and would look stupid in front of her parents and that was incomprehensible. Also, the whole transformation and possible emotional scarring of her little sister would all be for nothing. She needed to prove to others and to herself that pushing her aside would NOT be dealt with. She was not zitty, fat, dorky little Luka anymore. She was a proud woman who…

Was cross-dressing as a man.

Winning.

She plopped down on a bench with her chocolate ice-cream. Some girls by the counter were holding their ice cream and staring at him, giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

She was about to be like, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIGGLING AT? WANNA PICK A FIGHT?" But then she realized she was dressed and looking like a DUDE.

Instead, she just slyly looked at them and waved. They squealed and blushed, turning away.

"Oh wow, this is kind of fun." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the sun was blocked out. She turned around to see some HUGE GUY standing behind her. "Hey, PUNK!"

"Oh fuck."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?"

"I SAID, OH. FUCK."

"YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT, KID?"

"Maybe I am. Why? You a pussy? Don't wanna fight?"

"OH THAT'S IT KID, I WAS JUST GONNA LET YOU OFF EASY FOR TALKING TO MY GIRLS, BUT NOW, YOUR GONNA GET IT."

"Shut your trap. Let's fight." The dude swung at Lu Kaito, who just easily dodged, grabbed the man's hand and twisted it, breaking it. The man yelled out in pain. Kaito twisted it farther and farther until she he she he heard a snap. Sighing, annoyed at the inconvenience, let go of the man's arm. The man twisted up into a ball, cradling his arm.

Kaito looked down at the ground. When he grabbed the man's arm, he dropped his ice cream.

"Ugh." He walked back over to the man, picked his wallet from his pocket, took out a few dollars and dropped the wallet back on the man. He walked over to the stand where the woman, too afraid to take Kaito's money, gave him his ice cream for free. Kaito shrugged. He put the money in his wallet.

As he walked toward his car, he she could feel her regular personality returning. Ever since the INCIDENT with THE THING, she'd been having multiple personality disorder. There was normal Luka, and there was Kait. Kait was the 'dark' form of herself, and he had been bred and developed with her boxing and karate training, in which she took out her anger and lost weight.

Her 'idol' form she simply adapted Kait, the male form of herself, slightly to 'Kaito'. She sometimes had episodes with Kait, but she's been controlling him. Little did she realize that with her appearance change, she now looked more like Kait than herself, but she got along ignoring the situation and claiming it was 'Kaito'.

Later that night, Luka called several agencies and made meet and greet appointments. She got a good sleep that night, knowing for once in her life that she was actually doing something to get back at THE THING.

The next morning, the sun arose, shining bright sunlight down on her face, waking her up from the most pleasant sleep. She got up and walked over to the mirror groggily. She looked in the mirror and screamed an extremely loud, very shrill, female scream. Then she realized, the person in the mirror wasn't some stranger, it was her. This was going to take some getting used to for her.

She wrapped her chest with a bandage, put on her shirt and pants and combed her ice blue hair. She had to admit, she WAS hot. With her now pale blue locks, clear shin, and large blue eyes, she was hot.

Not female hot, of course, she meant MALE hot.

"Yeah, I would date me."

The full length mirror answered in a very male voice: "Yeah, I would date me too."

She gasped. "Did you just…talk?"

It mirrored her actions perfectly, "Yes, didn't you?" It smirked evilly.

"No, no, that's not possible."

"Or is it?"

"Who…who ARE you?"

"I'm you."

"No, you're NOT."

"But, I AM you, Luke."

She leaned back, a smirk on her face. Alright, someone was playing her. She turned around and looked around her room. "Alright, whose there?"

The mirror laughed and a person walked out of it.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?"

It laughed an innocent laugh. "Sorry, bro. Just trying out my newest prank." It took the wig off and showed it to Luka. "See?" Just a prank." It revealed a female teenager of about 19 with…pink hair. She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Luka laughed her male laugh, "That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks." She rubbed the back of her head. "I knew someone new was coming into the building and I needed a test subject who wasn't in on it."

"That's funny." He pretend laughed, then smacking the back of the girl's pink head.

"OWW! What was THAT for?"

"For being your stupid little TEST SUBJECT. And BY THE WAY, I want that giant whole in the wall fixed by the time I come home tonight.

She rubbed the back of her head again and laughed a self-hating laugh quietly, "Can do. Sorry."

Suddenly some guy looked at the hole in the wall. It was a guy of about 20, with long gray hair and bright amethyst eyes, smoking a cigarette. "Where in the hell did this hole come from?" He looked through the wall and locked eyes with the girl. He narrowed his eyes. "I should've known." He ducked through the hole and grabbed the girl's ear and began to pull her back through the hole.

She began clawing at nothing, making a high pitched "NYAAAGGHH!" cat noise. "Dell, please! Have mercy!"

He kept pulling on her ear that looked oddly…pointed? Like a cat? "HOW am I supposed to have mercy when you keep pulling these stupid pranks? You've broken the window, replaced my shampoo with hair remover, spied on all the neighbors, and KILLED ALL OUR PET FISH. We've gotten too many stupid complaints from the neighbors because of your stupid MEDDLING."

She got on her knees, making an almost prayer position, "Please don't take away my Hello Kitty things, Dell! I promise I won't do it again!"

He let go of her ear and towered over her praying position, arms crossed. "You PROMISE?"

She made a little cross by her heart, "Promise."

He sighed, "Fine." He started to walk back into their room.

She made a face at his back, tongue out.

He turned and glared at her, and it was so piercing that a chill went up both her AND Luka's spine.

She stayed in her kneeling prayer position while Dell walked away before she stood up and looked back over at Luka, a little questioning, "But dude, how did you know that I was pranking you?"

Luka put on her shoes, "Simply because Luke's not my real name. It's just what I put in the roster."

The female looked dumbfounded for a minute, "What's your real name then?"

"Secret."

"Aww, C'MON dude! Tell me!~"

"No."

The girl sat next to Luka on her bed, totally uninvited, and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Pwease? I promise I won't tell." And her puppy dog eyes dropped, "Besides, I'll just annoy you until you tell me."

"That's fine. Just no more holes in the walls." Luka was awarded the title "Most Un-Scare-able" in her high school year book. "Just call me Luke."

The girl sighed and began walked out of the room. "Fine, Luke. Y'know you're a tough nut to crack. I'm going to have fun playing with you." She grinned to himself and walked down the hallway.

Luka blew a strand of hair out of her face in a puff of breath. Then she remembered something and ran up to the door, "Hey wait, what's your name?" She called down the hallway

The Cheshire cat grinned, poking out her head from his door, "Iroha~desu. Last name: Nekomura." And disappeared.

"NEKOmura? Fitting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – What's This?

Luka walked back inside her room and glanced up at the clock.

HOMG. She was 10 MINUTES LATE FOR HER FIRST GO-SEE!

She grabbed her keys and rushed to get Kaito where he needed to be. He did NOT need to have bridges burned on THE FIRST DAY. She tore down the highway, making it to "Freeloid Studios" in RECORD time. Like SERIOUSLY record, we're talking 4 minutes for several miles.

She ran up to the circulation desk where they lady, sitting at her desk (who didn't even look up), beat her to it, "Inductions?"

"Yeah!"

The lady made a little sign with her head to the left, still not looking up.

"Thank you, so much!"

"No problem ki—" The lady looked up and immediately blushed at Kaito's extremely adorable appearance. He flashed his very large smile. He was about to run away when she grabbed his sleeve. "Wait."

She blinked a few times. She was going to be REALLY late if she stuck around any longer. "What's up?"

"I…I lied. That's where the new interns go when they wanna get into the business. We start them out as like, assistants. You don't have to go there."

She blushed a little, "Wow, thanks." She smiled shyly. The lady gave her a card and instructed her to take the second elevator. She didn't notice at first, but the whole place was golden. The floors, the walls, the elevators; They were all painted a chrome gold.

Stepping in the elevator, he was surprised to see an actual elevator operator. It was a kid in a sharp looking outfit with a wild mane of blonde hair. Was it a female or male? He couldn't tell.

"Uh…"

"Hello, Madame. What floor do you wish to go to?"

"Madame?" She coughed and lowered her voice a little, "I'm a guy."

The kid flashed one of the brightest, kindest smiles at her, "Yeah sure you are." The kid laughed to himself. "Floor 15 right?"

Luka looked down at her card, "Uh, yeah actually. How did you know?"

"Let's call it a hunch." Neither of them spoke for a minute. The kid's hand froze right before pushing the button, "That, and the fact that the front-desk lady, new, I can assure you, gets weak in the knees for anything teenage that seems to have a pen—"

"Hokay, I get the idea."

The kid blinked at her a few times and laughed. He/she wore an all-black outfit with a gold trim on the collar, edge of the shirt, cuffs, short's pockets, and short's edge. He/she ran a hand through his/her hair, revealing a very feminine face with long eyelashes. However, something about the child was still very…male. "You're very…up tight…for a male. Penis jokes don't usually faze other males. If you're going to continue to cross-dress, I suggest you catch on quicker. And when you go for your singing audition, don't do anything stupidly female, alright?" The elevator dinged and Luka stepped out, weirded out yet somehow, thankful for the advice. "Good luck." The kid smirked.

The elevator door was beginning to close when another blonde child, almost a mirror image, ran past Luka and into the elevator. "LEN! Great news!" 'Len' did not cut eye contact with Luka while the elevator door closed.

That guy was certainly a strange bellhop elevator…person. He (She supposed, since his name was 'Len') immediately saw through her act. How? What did she do that gave it away? She looked at herself in the reflective gold. She certainly LOOKED like a guy but…

HOMG. This whole time she had forgotten to ACT LIKE THE DUDE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! And how in THE HELL was she supposed to SING LIKE A DUDE?

Oh crap. Oh her heated do before thinking attitude, she had forgotten the ALMOST MOST IMPORTANT PART.

Well now, she had to go to the go-see (She was already there); so she kept walking on her instructed path. It led her to a large pair of golden double doors. She opened one and walked into a posh golden office with an attractive lady with a brown bob, glasses and a red business suit sitting at a desk in the center of the large room. She was currently in a heated conversation with a purple haired male. She didn't want to interrupt them, but the lady hadn't seen her walk in. So, she just stood there, watching.

"Look, the dude is A JERK. Why in THE HELL do I have to sing with him?" Purple-y complained.

"I've told you a million times. The company is looking at a potential merger between us and the top agency in America! You and he are the most famous clients, so the two of you singing together will boost sales and show the company that we are trustworthy." The Lady suddenly dropped her professional act, "SO JUST SING WITH HIM. ITS ONLY ONE SONG." She successfully scared…WOAH. NO. WAY. That's…THAT'S…!

"Alright I get the idea." He resigned himself.

"Good, Gakupo. Now LEAVE."

"Yes, Meiko."

She threw her golden ID tablet from her desk at the back of his head. "IT'S _MS._ MEIKO, DUMBASS."

Suddenly the two of them caught sight of Luka Kaito, froze where they stood and then put up their professional look.

Meiko started, "Why hello…"

"Kaito."

"Kaito. Of course. Come, take a seat. I assume Sweet Ann sent you up."

"Who…?"

"The front-desk lady."

They stared at each other for a moment before they both said at the same time, "Yeah."

Kaito sat at the plush red-leather chair. The room was extremely spacious and one whole side of the wall was floor length windows from top to bottom. They revealed a spectacular view of the city. Meiko cleared her throat, "So. What can I do you for?"

Remembering to be more manly, she answered, "I came here to get a job as a singer."

Meiko laughed before pounding her fist on the desk and looking Kaito straight in the eye. "You think it's THAT easy, kid? Please! If getting what you want was that easy I would ask God for a million dollars and no more world hunger. Is that possible? No."

"Alright. So what do you want me to do?" Uh oh, she could feel Kait taking over. But, perhaps it was needed in this case. She let him embody her. "Tell me. I'll do it."

"Now, THAT attitude I LIKE! But you shouldn't so stupidly stay something like that. I could have you mopping floors if I," She made air quotes, "Told you to."

"Well, what SINGING related thing would you like for me to do?"

She laughed, "Clever. I like you, kid. You're not some street trash like some of what I get up here. Why, just today, Sweet 'Old Ann sent up some European kid. What a joke, that one! Couldn't speak a word of our language. Oliver, I think his name was. I sent him out for coffee."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "That was a little cruel, don't you think, Meiko?"

Her smile dropped, "Don't push it kid. The only reason that purple haired loon can call me Meiko is because we're old friends." She stared Kaito down.

He stared right back.

"Good, you're no pushover. Good. Now let's see if you have some skill. I'm sending you to the recording studio. Meet up with Mizki."

"Alright. Do I just get that weird bellhop to lead me there?"

"Bellhop? We don't have any bellh— OH!" She laughed a deep, true laugh, "You must mean Len!"

"Yeah, that kid."

"Kid? That's no kid. Len's nearly 19 years old. And he's one of our best singers, he just likes to pretend he's a bellhop and play with all the stray kittens. Like yourself."

"Oh, well that's comforting."

She laughed. "Cute AND funny. I like it. Now scoot." She gave Kaito the directions and shooed him out.


End file.
